headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/B
B47111 B1 battle droid B2 super battle droid The B2 super battle droid was manufactured by Baktoid Armor Workshop at the behest of the Trade Federation and were sold to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were present at the First Battle of Geonosis where they engaged the forces of the Jedi as well as their newly minted Clone trooper army. The B2 series were larger and sturdier than the more unreliable B1 battle droid and possessed heavier firepower. Bacta Bacta tank Bail Organa Bail Organa was a senator from the planet Alderaan. He was active during the waning days of the Galactic Republic, and was one of those who were secretly opposed to the growing power of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. During the Clone Wars, he kept a close eye on Palpatine's actions, and was cautious about the Chancellor's usage of his emergency powers. Following Palpatine's execution of Order 66 in 19 BBY, Organa fought to preserve the crumbling Republic. He assisted Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi in hiding the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. While Kenobi took infant Luke Skywalker to Tatooine, Bail offered to raise Leia Organa as his own daughter. Bail Organa died when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star in 0 BBY. Bantha-II cargo skiff Banthas Barada Baron Administrator The title is used to describe the highest reigning authority of a particular establishment or industry. It is not a term of nobility or royalty as the word "Baron" often implies, but is an inherited or provided title describing one's station or a symbol of office. During the years of the Galactic Civil War, Lando Calrissian became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City on the gas planet known as Bespin. Lando actually won the position in a game of chance against the facility's previous administrator, Dominic Raynor. Prior to losing the title to Lando Calrissian, Dominic Raynor was not only the Baron Administrator of Cloud City, but also of the casino space station known as The Wheel. A previous Baron Administrator of The Wheel was Simon Greyshade. After losing control of The Wheel, Dominic Raynor left the position to Cody Sunn-Childe. Battle droid Battle of Endor Battle of Geonosis Battle of Hoth After establishing the Alliance outpost on Hoth, members of the Rebel Alliance continued to survey the surrounding areas. It was by a stroke of luck that Commander Luke Skywalker happened to catch sight of an Imperial probe droid, but was injured by a Wampa before he could return to base to report his findings. When Skywalker failed to return, General Han Solo took a Tauntaun out to find and retrieve him. Skywalker was in bad shape, but Han brought him back to Echo Base where he recuperated. The Alliance learned about the probe droid and Han Solo and Chewbacca went out to destroy it. It was too late however, the droid had already transmitted its findings back to the Imperial fleet. Determining that the Empire now knew where the base was, General Rieekan decided to begin evacuation procedures. Darth Vader and a fleet of Imperial cruisers came out of hyperspace in the Hoth system. Strategically, an orbital bombardment seemed costly as the base was protected by its Ion cannon. Vader sent General Maximillian Veers to lead a ground assault using a contingent of AT-AT walkers. The following ground and aerial assault came to be known as the Battle of Hoth. Ground forces mounted their weapons in preparation of an Imperial attack. When the AT-AT walkers were in sight, the pilots of Rogue Group engaged them in combat. Ion control laid down defensive fire against the ships hovering just outside the planet's atmosphere, allowing Rebel transports the opportunity to evacuate the planet. Han Solo took the initiative to get Princess Leia Organa off of Hoth aboard his ship, the Millennium Falcon. Luke Skywalker was part of Rogue Group and engaged the AT-ATs. Snowspeeder weaponry was not strong enough to penetrate the armored shell of the AT-ATs, so they had to resort to more unconventional tactics to bring them to a halt. Wedge Antilles succeeded in bringing down the first walker by using the tow cable from his speeder to ensnare the machine's legs, causing it to trip, and bringing it crashing to the ground. Skywalker's speeder was downed by enemy fire, and his gunner had been killed. He barely escaped being crushed as a walker stepped on the wreckage of the speeder. Luke ran underneath the machine and used a hoist cable to ascend to its underbelly. He sliced open the bottom with his lightsaber and threw a thermal detonator inside. He dropped to the ground before the detonator exploded, destroying the walker. The Imperials succeeded in taking out the base's planetary defenses and destroyed the Ion control center. Once this was done, Darth Vader personally led a contingent of Snowtroopers from the 501st Legion. By this point however, the base had largely been abandoned. The other surviving members of the Rebel Alliance, having lost the battle, escaped from the planet and met back up at a predetermined secret rendezvous point. Battle of Kashyyyk Battle of Murkhana Battle of Naboo Battle of Rugosa Battle of Theed Battle of Yavin Baze Malbus Beilert Valance Beru Lars Besh Gorgon System The Besh Gordon System was a stellar system located in the Madrood Sector of the Mid Rim Territories. The casino space station known as The Wheel was located in this star system. During the Galactic Civil War, this system was routinely patrolled by the Imperial Navy of the First Galactic Empire. Bespin Bespin wing guard Bestine Bestine was the capital city of the planet Tatooine. It was situated somewhere between the Jundland Wastes and Mos Eisley. It was first founded by colonists in 99 BBY and was named after a water world known as Bestine IV. During the years of Old Republic, Bestine was primarily a farming community, though it did boast a capitol administrative building and several other tourist related enterprises including a space port, a museum, a visitors bureau and eating & drinking establishments. When the First Galactic Empire came to power, Bestine was made the Imperial center of the planet during the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War. Bheriz Sector The Bheriz Sector is a region of space located in the Outer Rim Territories. It contains eleven star systems including the Bheriz System, the Aduba System, and the Rigel System. The planet Aduba-3 is located in the Bheriz Sector. Bib Fortuna Biggs Darklighter Biggs Darklighter was born on the planet Tatooine around the year 24 BBY. He grew up as the older childhood friend of Luke Skywalker, but the two parted company when Biggs took off to join the Imperial Academy. Look later learned, that Biggs had defected from the Empire and had joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They reunited in 0 BBY at the Battle of Yavin where both men served as T-65 X-wing starfighter pilots in the trench assault against the Death Star. During the battle Biggs flew under call sign Red Three. He was killed in action when a specially designed TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter piloted by Darth Vader fired upon his ship, sending it crashing into the side of the trench wall. Bil Valen Bith Blockade of Kashyyyk Blockade Runner A Blockade runner is a type of naval vessel. They are usually characterized by their highly durable hull plating and propulsion systems that generate short, but quick bursts of speed. The most popular model of Blockade runner was the CR90 Corellian corvette. One particular corvette, the ''Tantive'' IV, was a consular ship used during the waning days of the Old Republic. At the close of the Clone Wars, the ship was used to transport Obi-Wan Kenobi and infant Luke Skywalker to the planet Tatooine. Eighteen years later, the ship was still being used for diplomatic missions, but was also secretly a vessel for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. In the year 0 BBY, Princess Leia Organa and her Rebel Alliance had intercepted a transmission containing detailed schematics for the Empire's newest super-weapon the Death Star space station. The Empire learned of the transmission and Sith Lord Darth Vader led the mission to retrieve them. The [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] overtook the Tantive IV as it was passing through the Tatoo system. With little time to spare, Leia uploaded the Death Star plans into the memory circuits of the astromech droid R2-D2. R2 and his protocol droid companion C-3PO took an escape pod and jettisoned themselves from the ship towards the planet Tatooine. Boba Fett Bol Chatak Bom Vimdin Bon'nyuw-Luq Sector BoShek Bossk Boushh Brea Tonnika Bright Tree Village Bright Tree Village was the central population center found on the forest moon of Endor. It was inhabited by a tribe of Ewoks and was located not far from the Empire's field generator bunker. The leader of Bright Tree Village was Chief Chirpa. His shaman was Logray and other Ewoks included Wicket, Paploo, Teebo, Nicki and Tokkat. In 4 ABY, members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic came to Endor on a secret mission to disable the force field powering the nearby Death Star. Upon seeing the protocol droid, C-3PO, the Ewoks fell to their knees in supplication, believing him to be some sort of deity. After a few moments of tense negotiations, Chief Chirpa welcomed the Rebels as honorary members of the tribe. The Ewoks joined forces with the rebels to fight off the Empire's ground troops stationed on Endor. This proved to be a valiant victory as they succeeded in destabilizing the Empire's presence on Endor, taking many prisoners. Along with the orbital assault that resulted in the destruction of the Death Star and the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, this proved to be the last major battle of the Galactic Civil War. B-wing fighter